Fugitive
Fugitive is a short story written by HunterofArtemis12, because she felt like it. It's actually probably not that short, but'' whatever''. Main Characters *Uranus (enemy) *Chaos (enemy) *Logan- son of Poseidon (Greek) *Diana-Hunter of Artemis & daughter of Poseidon (Greek) *Colin- Magician from the House of Life. Path of Thoth (Egpytian) *Amelia- daughter of Jupiter (Roman) Plot The world is in ruins and chaos. The House of Life has been destroyed. Camp Half-Blood has been ebliterated. Camp Jupiter ceases to exist. Under the rule of Uranus and Chaos the world is in ashes. Uranus could win, if not for the prophecy, and one other small problem. Not all the magicians and demigods are dead. The four that are alive are coming for him. Chaos is on the verge of success. Just one more thing- the entire world is searching for the heroes, and will do whatever it takes to stop them. Chapter One (Logan POV) Everything hurt. I sat up with effort, and looked around me, rubbing my skull. I felt like I'd been run over by a cement truck and then melted into tar. My eyes landed on the ruins. Memories came flooding back, all at once. Uranus and his army...the fight...fires...screams for help, then a loud explosion. I slowly picked myself up, off the ground, which was a mistake. Gasping in pain, I slowly knelt onto the ground again, trying hard not to collapse. I stared at the bodies of demigods, scattered around the camp. My friends, my siblings, enemies...dead at my feet. I wasn't the tough demigod hero who led the others bravely into battle like everyone thought. Just because your a son of Poseidon, doesn't mean your made of steel. I kept a publicly positive attitude, but my personal feelings never though we could win this battle. My mind was still fuzzy. I held my hand out, trying to locate any water. It would heal me if I could get close. The nearest source was the creek. I could kill myself trying to bring it here. Frustrated I decided to use my energy on crawling. I sank to all fours and crawled exhausted through the wreckage. I tried not too look at the bodies, and I almost succeeded. Until I saw Samantha. She was lying on her back with a spear sticking through her stomach. I recoiled, and blinked back tears. I remembered sitting by the river with this girl, joking, laughing together. I remembered our first kiss in the canoe, and the laughs when it tipped over... I reached out, thinking maybe I could heal her with my powers, but as soon as my hand brushed hers, I knew she was dead. I closed my eyes, then sat up on my haunches. Mustering just enough strength I grabbed the shaft of the spear. The spear came loose easily and I tumbled backwards slamming my head into someone's bow. I turned my head and let out a strangled scream. My sister Diana was lying next too me, blood trickling out of her mouth. But she wasn't dead, I could feel it. Chapter Two "Diana..." I whispered. I dragged myself closer and shook her by the shoulders. No luck. Closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath I lowered my mouth to hers, while pumping her chest. CPR wasn't my strong point, I'd never had to actually do it, but it seemed to work. Diana's eyes fluttered open. "Logan...what...what happened?" She sat up almost immediately then winced in pain. "Careful." I warned, biting my lip. "As for what happened...I...I don't know. When I woke up, everyone was dead except for you." Diana looked down, and her eyes filled with tears. "Did Uranus win?" I thought back on right before I'd been knocked out. The camp was in flames and one of Uranus' minions were setting up a bomb on the Big House. Demigods were falling everywhere and more enemy warriors kept coming. "I don't know about that either. But the gods...they could do something." I tried to reassure her, but I knew Diana wasn't buying it. She managed to get to her feet and I stood too. I felt much better, but Diana had just woken. Her face was sweaty and she was cut in many places. "We have to get you help." I took her hand. The only thing that mattered was Diana, she was my only family if you don't count Poseidon. Diana looked at me. "Logan, you don't get it do you? It's over. We're all dead. I can sense...Artemis. She's in trouble. She's dying Logan." The seriousness of her voice over took me. I stared at the ground guilt overwhelming me. "I'm a Hunter, Logan. I HAVE to save her." Diana picked up her bow off the ground and walked around the dead bodies, picking up used arrows. "Diana. Stop. We have to see if there are more survivors first. We can't face Uranus alone." She stopped and turned to look at me. "You're right. I know where we need to go." I looked up at the black sky, filled with ashes. Then turned back to my sister, who had tied her black hair behind her face. "First stop. The House of Life." Chapter Three (Colin POV) When I woke up, everything was quiet. I was lying on my stomach, with a knife sticking out of my arm. I turned my head away, trying not too look. My arm throbbed, but the pain didn't seem to really be there. It was like the background music of a slow dance, it existed but you weren't thinking about it. I gripped the hilt of the knife and wrenched it out of my arm, releasing a pool of blood. Pain shot up my arm, and I almost fell over from the dizziness. Gasping, I grabbed the nearest thing- someones arm. I ripped off a piece of their fabric and pressed it to my arm, trying to catch the blood. Next, after tying the cloth around my arm I surveyed the area. The nome had collapsed around me, and I could feel the cool night air. Thunder roared in the far distance, but I ignored it. Somehow, I'd managed not to get buried under the rubble. I found my wand underneath a crumbling bit of stone and cast a Scanning Spell. This spell, would allow me to figure out if anyone had survived Chaos and not just me. I waited, watching the glowing blue holograph in front of me but no other living organisms appeared on the screen. Growling in frustration, I waved my hand through the image and it dissipitated. Leaning back against a crumbling wall, I closed my eyes. The House of Life had been destroyed. Ma'at had been destroyed. I stared at my wand in my hand, thinking ''why is great power given to people, if they're powerless to use it when danger comes? ''I wondered, if maybe I could try healing magic on myself. Only the most experience magicians could, but because I studied the path of Thoth I'd read about it. "Heal," I said in English. I continued a pattern of Ancient Egyptian, closing my eyes and chanting. Five symbols burned in the air above my head. The symbols blasted the air with heat and then died down, hissing. I risked a glance at my arm. The cut was fading down to a knick no bigger than a papercut. It still hurt, but I wasn't bleeding. I dragged myself to a standing position and stumbled away from the wreckage. Rain poured out of the sky, coming slowly at first then hammering down on me. I tried to shielf myself with a spell, but my magic was weak and it broke by the fourth impact. Trying to take cover from the rain, I took shelter under a small tree that hadn't fallen in the battle. I looked up at the sky, and then cupped my hands to catch the drops of water. Water was water no matter where from. Once I finished drinking, the rain hadn't stopped. It still beat down upon me. I pulled my knees closer and decided to wait out the storm. Chapter Three (Amelia POV) When I came back, the battlefield was empty. Not a living soul in sight. I looked at the sword in my hand and yelled angrily, throwing it as far away from me as I could. *Caelus didn't think this would go unanswered did he? I I didn't actually know how long I'd been gone. I'd been fighting one of the Giants from Caelus' reign, who was designed to oppose Jupiter. It was only by luck that he'd slipped and fallen to his death on that cliff. When I returned, the camp was destroyed. Every cohort had been crushed, every citizen of New Rome executed. Every monster that had overwhelmed the camp, was gone. The only thing left was the howling wind. I picked up the nearest sword and wiped the blood off with my sleeve. It was perfectly balanced. I glanced around for who it may belong too then realized a name was engraved on the blade. ''Amelia. ''I was in so much shock I almost dropped the sword. That was my name. I realized, this must be a gift from Jupiter- but if Caelus had won here...then he was batteling the Olympians right now who had no hope of defeating them without demigods by their side. I glanced at my new weapon. I knew what I had to do. Everyone here was dead, but surely not the demigods from Camp Half-Blood or the magicians from the House of Life. I still had time. I could go there, and warn them that Caelus might attack them. I watched for any signs of life one more time then ran for the stables. ''Please, just one horse. Please. ''They were completely empty. Cursing, I called a lightning bolt from the sky and pulverized the stables, burning them into the ground. Now, I'd have to walk on foot. *Caelus is the Roman equivalent of Uranus Chapter Four (Diana POV) We weren't in any condition to walk. Category:HunterofArtemis12